1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus equipped with a development tray movably installed on a body and provided with a development unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image forming apparatus forms an image on a printing medium. Examples of such an image forming apparatus include a printer, a copy machine, a facsimile machine, and a complex machine having the functions of the above-mentioned appliances.
Such an image forming apparatus includes a body provided, at one side thereof, with an opening, a plurality of developing units each adapted to develop an electrostatic latent image into a visible image, using a corresponding one of developing agents of different colors, an exposure device to scan light onto photosensitive bodies of the development units, and thus to form an electrostatic latent image on the photosensitive body of each development unit, a transfer device to transfer the visible image developed using the corresponding developing agent to a printing medium, and a fusing device to fuse the developing agents of the visible image to the printing medium.
Of image forming apparatuses having the above-mentioned configuration, there is an image forming apparatus in which a plurality of developing units are installed in a developing tray movably installed in an opening formed through one side of a body, to easily and conveniently replace the developing units, the developing agents of which have been consumed.